bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Angstrom
Angstrom was the Tangean Royal Councilor and King Nova's closest adviser until his true colors were shown. Physical Appearannce As all Tangean Royals, Lord Angstrom has blue skin. He also has brown hair, is tall and fairly slender (though he seems to be padded out by his clothing). History Lord Angstrom exhibits nothing but contempt and a pompous air around "out-worlders", and he is only amongst them to relay a message to Mira Nova that she is soon to be wed. It is soon revealed that he is merely using the wedding as a distraction so he can attack the palace with the help of a Tangean Grounder gang, as he wishes to usurp the throne from King Nova. Fortunately, Team Lightyear arrives in time to stop him, and Fop Doppler drops a chandelier on him when he attempts to escape. At the end of the episode, Angstrom is seen arrested and sent off planet for his crimes. In the episode "Good Ol' Buzz", Lord Angstrom is seen yet again fresh out of prison. This time, he has his sights set on Mira, only to realize that by the older version of Buzz being there, Mira is oddly absent due to his time-meddling. Lord Angstrom is soon rounded up again, and sent back to prison. Personality Like a model Tangean, Lord Angstrom finds the company of off-worlders distasteful and expresses often how Tangeans are superior to them in every way, shape, or form. He is arrogant, pompous, and scheming; waiting to show his true colors once the Grounders infiltrate the palace for an overthrow. He also carries grudges, trying to enact his revenge upon Mira in "Good Ol' Buzz". Abilities Has the same abilities any Tangean Royal has. However, his powers are more developed than Mira's. For example, he managed to temporarily brainwash her into forgetting that she had seen him conversing with the Tangean Grounders. Quotes Mira's Wedding *''(Unplugs jukebox) "Dreadful noise, really." *(When Buzz attempts to shake his hand) "Do I have to touch this... ''person?" *"I'm not sure your tiny brains can understand the complexities of Tangean traditions." *''(About XR) "Oh look, it does tricks." *"Now, my good Grounders, I'll be gone soon, and then you can blow holes in each other all you want." *(After Marl attempts to high-five him) "I share the sentiment, but I'll pass on the vulgarity." *"Now Princess, we just want what's best for you. Trust me, your wedding will be a day Tangea will never forget!" *(After erasing Mira's memory of the Grounders) "Now, now, it's only wedding jitters. You were just going to tell me how much you're looking forward to the big day." *"And so, speaking for the one universal mind of the Tangeans, and with the authority given me by King Nova, I now proclaim you... ''(Points gun at King Nova) ... OVERTHROWN!" *"The meaning of this is I'll never have to explain the meaning of your ridiculous laws and traditions again! From now on, I'LL be making the ridiculous laws and traditions! Anyone have a problem with that?!" Good Ol' Buzz * "Hello, everyone! I think you know how this is done. Hands up in the air." * (Referring to Old Buzz) "Who's the duffer?" Trivia *The name Angstrom comes from the unit of measure of the same name. One angstrom is equivalent to 1/10,000,000,000 (one ten billionth) of a meter (1×10−10 m or 100 picometers). Appearances *Mira's Wedding *Good Ol' Buzz References Category:Characters Category:Tangeans Category:Antagonists